Una consulta al concepto de Nación
by Minie-Kyu
Summary: Nacion: Es una referencia a las personificaciones antropomórficas de los países, regiones administrativas especiales dentro de los países, las micro naciones, territorios regionales con fuerte independencia cultural, provincias, prefecturas y otros subconjuntos del Estado-nación aún no identificado. Una definición con apenas un siglo, hecha despues de la Gran Guerra. Traducido.


_Este fic no me pertenece. Yo solo lo traduzco._

 _La Autora original es: **natcat5**_

* * *

Esto es lo que el diccionario de Oxford tiene que decir sobre el tema de las naciones.

Nación: _Es_ _una gran cantidad de personas unidas por la descendencia común, la historia, la cultura o el idioma, que habita en un estado o territorio en particular._

Nación: _Es una referencia a las personificaciones antropomórficas de los países, regiones administrativas especiales dentro de los países, las micro naciones, territorios regionales con fuerte independencia cultural, provincias, prefecturas y otros subconjuntos del Estado-nación aún no identificado._

La segunda definición es bastante nueva, y sólo se ha utilizado en la prominencia durante los últimos 50 años, más o menos. Antes de la Gran Guerra. Las Naciones, antes de la definición de hoy en dia, existían como mitos vagos que fueron compartidos por numerosas culturas de todo el mundo. Eran diferentes de los dioses clásicos de siempre. Las deidades, espíritus del sol y la tierra, que se utilizaba para explicar los fenómenos que parecían ser un acto de divinidad. Los marcadores de posición para las respuestas que la ciencia algún día proporcionaría.

Las naciones no eran ese tipo de dioses.

La idea detrás de ellos era a la vez exasperantemente simple y alucinantemente compleja. Una personificación de un país. Una amalgama de las culturas, tradiciones, lenguas e historia de un pueblo, en combinación con las características del paisaje geográfico que habitaban. Después de la primera guerra mundial, sobre todo durante la Gran Depresión, sería argumentado que la economía y la política también jugaron una parte en la conformación de las Naciones.

Pero el saber básico, la idea compartida que se remonta en la memoria humana, fue el de los dioses que se adhirieron a los seres humanos. ¿Quién se forma a sí mismos a su imagen, y se convierte en los titulares, los guardianes de su historia? Algunos los pintan como mártires, receptáculos de las partes más dolorosas de la memoria humana. Otros como benefactores omniscientes, tanto del _pasado_ y futuro, y servir a la gente que ellos reclamaban como propio. Algunos afirmaron que eran tan impotentes como los humanos contra los horrores del mundo, mientras que otros argumentaron que tenían la capacidad de controlar las características físicas de su tierra, y de afectar a las opiniones y las mentes de su pueblo.

Pero mientras la mención de ellos estaba muy extendida, de forma global, las naciones eran vistas principalmente como producto de la leyenda, y el misticismo. El surgimiento del cristianismo en Europa tuvo un papel en la supresión de hablar de cualquier tipo de dios distinto del suyo. Aunque las Naciones, no reclamaban algún poder sobre la creación, o de la vida y la muerte. Ellos nunca fueron vistos como dioses por encima de los mortales, sino más bien, como dioses por los mortales.

Sin embargo, su lugar en las historias había disminuido y sus panteones se marchitaron bajo la persecución cristiana. Las afirmaciones de que eran algo más que una fantasía pagana eran pocas.

La Europa moderna fue la que primero comenzó a cambiar esto. El auge de la vida de la corte, de intriga política, _de_ chismes, a falta de un término mejor, comenzó a producir los primeros indicios de que podría haber inmortales viviendo entre nosotros. Las acusaciones documentadas contra un noble italiano por brujería durante la Reforma, en base a su recuperación milagrosa de un intento de asesinato y de apariencia sospechosamente juvenil. La serie de pinturas de un barón austriaco, una nueva creada cada vez que un emperador Habsburgo era elegido para el Sacro Imperio Romano. Doce pinturas en total, que muestran a un hombre que no cambia un pelo a lo largo de 259 años. El caso milagroso en la Revolución Francesa, de un señor decapitado siendo visto de nuevo, vivo junto a su jefe, horas después de su supuesta ejecución.

El nivel de conciencia cultural parecía variar de un lugar a otro, y nadie puede estar seguro exactamente cuando cada país empezó a ser consciente de la existencia de las Naciones en un nivel más tangible. Ciertamente, parece probable que la mayoría si no todo el Consejo Real de la reina Isabel Tudor, y la mayoría de su corte, eran conscientes del hecho de que un hombre que no envejece era su confidente más cercano y siguiendo los chismes probable amante. La falta de acusaciones de brujería contra él, la falta de cualquier tipo de especulación en cuanto a la naturaleza, identidad, y el hecho de que este hombre tuviera una fuerte relación con la Reina de Inglaterra, parece dar a entender que había algo de vital importancia que el tribunal sabía. Algo que no iban a decir.

Compare esto con Francia, donde varios 'Señor Bonnefoy' reaparecieron en la corte cada veinte años, que afirmando ser el heredero del anterior Señor Bonnefoy. Señor Bonnefoys I, II, III, y en adelante dentro en los registros franceses casi con poca fanfarria, lo que sugiere que nadie sospechaba que era cualquier cosa menos humano. Fue sólo con su decapitación en 1793 que la demanda comenzó a ser cuestionada, y fue entonces que la idea de una nación que viviente en medio de todos ellos comenzó a afianzarse.

Sin embargo, no era casi imposible evaluar con precisión la presencia de las Naciones en la conciencia de la gente antes del siglo 19. Hay indicios por todas partes, en revistas, expedientes judiciales, actas de las reuniones del parlamento, que parecían sugerir que algunas personas, aunque pocas, eran conscientes.

Tomemos, por ejemplo, un extracto de los escritos de Sir Walter Raleigh, escritos después del descubrimiento y la denominación de Virginia durante el reinado de la reina Isabel. Al ya famoso pasaje establece:

 _'Todas las disculpas del mundo parece que no puedan calmar la irritación de mi señora por haber dejado a su caballero favorito en el nuevo mundo._ _Si tuviera la autoridad para arrastrarlo de vuelta con nosotros, lo habría hecho._ _Así son las cosas, no puedo entender sus razones para quedarse;_ _el niño debe haberlo embrujado._

 _Pero tal vez por un ser como él, un niño de la misma especie debe parecer una cosa verdaderamente maravillosa. "_

Y casi cien años más tarde, un párrafo del diario de Carlos II, poco después de su regreso del exilio en el continente y que fuera coronado rey de Inglaterra,

 _"... Uno siempre debe tener poder charlar con la voluntad del país con un mínimo de moderación y buen sentido._ _Con frecuencia se cae en lo insensible._ _Pero no hay duda de que el trato que he recibido de Señor Bonnefoy en Francia, y el trato que recibo de Sir Kirkland aquí en Inglaterra parecen ejemplificar sentimientos de cada país hacia la monarquía. "_

Puede ser despedido como coincidencia que tanto Bonnefoy y Kirkland, son nombres que ahora se sabe son utilizados por Inglaterra y Francia, que se menciona en el mismo documento. Pero el lenguaje ciertamente parece sugerir que hubo rumores alrededor de ellos dos, y de una idea de que "la voluntad del país de que existía". La cuestión se plantea, sin embargo, de por qué Carlos II de Inglaterra estaba al tanto de la verdadera identidad de Bonnefoy, mientras que el propio tribunal francés parecía estar inconsciente.

Probablemente es inexacto decir que el inglés tenía más conciencia de la existencia de las naciones, tanto propios como de los demás. Es más probable que otros países fueron más hábiles para ocultarlo. Ciertamente no parece que todas las Naciones estuvieran tan involucradas en la vida política como los de Inglaterra y Francia. Hay poca mención de una Nación en España antes de la década de 1800, sin embargo se especula que "ese sujeto tan relajado ", frecuentemente mencionado por el rey Carlos I, con diversos grados de exasperación y diversión, es la personificación ahora identificada de España. En los países nórdicos, sobre todo en Suecia y Finlandia, hay de vez en cuando una observación que pasa sobre 'El Consejero', un término vago utilizado para describir a un hombre que ofreció asesoramiento al Rey, pero no tenía otra estación o nombre. En Grecia se menciona, traducido libremente, 'El portavoz de la Tierra', y los historiadores están de acuerdo en gran parte al referirse a la Nación.

Aunque se menciona y hay especulaciones a por un lado, no hay confirmación definitiva de la existencia de las Naciones en el período moderno temprano. Mil y una incidencias, oraciones simples y esquinas de pinturas que se pueden analizar. Pero nada de lo que sugirió que era una creencia generalizada en los países antropomorfas.

Es importante tener en cuenta, por supuesto, que el concepto de Estado-nación como lo conocemos, con fronteras aceptadas y derechos dentro de esas fronteras, la autodeterminación de todas las naciones y una desaprobación general de entrometerse en los asuntos internos de los demás, no existía antes del 1648 en la Paz de Westfalia que puso fin a la Guerra de los 30 Años. Era una paz establecida por un congreso diplomático, fue central en la base del derecho internacional, y provocó un cambio en la tradición de las Naciones como dioses. La lengua de hablar de la gente y la tierra, _a_ la Nación. Esta distinción provocó un cambio en la terminología. Llamándolos dioses siempre habían causado fricciones con el cristianismo de la sociedad europea occidental. El término del País aumentó considerablemente, al igual que otros títulos similares. En lugar del Dios del pueblo portugués, o el Dios de los germanos, la existencia de estos seres quedó atada en la idea de las fronteras y la nacionalidad. De repente, un pueblo nómada ya no eran dignos de llamarse protegidos por un ser inmortal que celebraba su historia y cultura.

La Guerra de los 30 Años fue devastador para el Sacro Imperio Romano en muchos aspectos, y algunos historiadores sugieren que esta idea de sólo el estado necesita de una identidad singular sirvió para socavarlo, una Nación. El Sacro Imperio Romano no podía, según ellos, tener la voluntad de su propio país, si la paz de Westfalia prometió a los más o menos 200 principados y reinos dentro de ella su propia autodeterminación, sus fronteras, y el derecho a la Voluntad de un país propio.

Sea o no que el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico sí tenía la voluntad de un país es un tema ampliamente debatido. No hay mención de un hombre o una mujer que se adapte a la forma de las Naciones, se suele aludir en los documentos del sacro romano que se han conservado. Y pidiéndole responder a las Naciones de hoy en día, solamente nublan las aguas más. Austria respondió en la famosa entrevista 1952 con BBC que "el Santo Imperio Romano nunca fue un hombre", y que era hora de poner el asunto a descansar. Hasta menos de un año más tarde, Francia confundió exasperantemente a una audiencia en la Universidad de Oxford, diciendo: "¿Ustedes me pregunta si alguna vez vivió? Yo digo que nunca murió. '

Incluso hoy en día, la verdad es un misterio.

Mientras que 1648 puede haber sido un punto de inflexión en el mito de las Naciones, que todavía no llego a marcar el principio de su aceptación por el público y el reconocimiento. Ellos continuarían existiendo sólo de pasada. En la poesía y en las baladas. En las historias y especulaciones. No quisieron salir de la leyenda, hasta la escena política; el campo de batalla mundial. La Gran Guerra.


End file.
